In an industrial process for assembling a cathode-ray tube in a cabinet, conventionally, an assembly process as illustrated in FIG. 4 is conducted.
As shown in FIG. 4(a), a cabinet 1 is placed with its front side 1a facing downwards on a jig pallet 3 whereon locating blocks 2 are provided in four corners corresponding to the size of the cabinet 1.
Thereupon, as shown in FIG. 4(b), a cathode-ray tube 4 is placed over the cabinet 1. The cathode-ray tube 4 is then bolted to the cabinet by means of a bolt fastening device 5, as shown in FIG. 4(c), and the cabinet 1 assembled with the cathode-ray tube 4 is rotated to an upright position and transferred to a completion pallet 6 by a transfer device.